Una reina de Corazón
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: La vida de la madre de Akane antes de conocer a Soun Tendo siempre fue un misterio. Al menos hasta ahora. Un reino sin reina, una chica confundida, un prometido enfadado.. todo puede pasar. Pésimo summary u.u


**Los personajes de Ranma½ pertenecen a la increiblemente genial mente de Rumiko Takahashi-san, yo solo los manipulo para que no conozcan la PAZ :p**

* * *

**Una Reina de corazón  
**by Hana Hime

Capítulo 1

**Sangre real **

Todo comienza una hermosa mañana de primavera en Nerima, más precisamente, en el hogar de la familia Tendo y compañía. El sol aparece, iluminando la residencia desde el techo hasta cubrir todas las habitaciones; los pájaros cantan y los suaves pétalos de cerezo bailan en la suave brisa matutina.  
Poco a poco los integrantes de la familia y aledaños comienzan a levantarse y a ejercer su rutina, acicalándose antes que nada.  
-Que raro…-dice Nabiki cepillándose los dientes.  
-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Kasumi cepillando su larga cabellera.  
-Está muy callado…  
-Es verdad… se están tardando.  
-Shhh… a ver…-dice cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en los sonidos de la casa, cuando de pronto se escucha un gran estruendo.  
-**¡RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!**-se escucha y luego de ello, el ruido de maderas y tejas rotas.  
-Ahora si comenzó la mañana…-dice Nabiki continuando.  
-Baka, baka, baka…-repite en voz baja una y otra vez la hermosa Akane mientras desayuna.  
-¿Qué le hiciste Ranma…? ¿Te metiste en su pieza y la viste sin ropa nuevamente?-pregunta Kasumi con el más usual de los tonos.  
-No Kasumi…-dice Nabiki y Ranma se emociona porque al fin alguien lo defiende.  
-Gracias Nabiki…-dice en un hilo de voz.  
-Si así fuera le hubiera llamado Hentai…-explica Nabiki y Ranma cae de espaldas.

Mientras ellos hablan, Akane se niega a abrir sus ojos o a dejar de repetir muy aceleradamente la dulce palabra "baka".

-Esta niña se enoja de nada….- suspira Ranma.  
-¿Qué pasó…?-pregunta nuevamente Kasumi.  
-Solo se enojó porque me reí…-dice Ranma arqueando sus hombros.  
-Eres un baka…-vuelve a decir Akane fulminando a su prometido con la mirada antes de tomar su maletín y partir al colegio.  
-Solo se enojó porque me reí de ella al caer por la escalera…-dice Ranma tomando su maletín y siguiendo a la menor de las Tendo.  
-Ay… es un verdadero tonto…-dice Nabiki tomando un último sorbo de té antes de seguir a la pareja.  
-Akane tiene sus cosas… pero este Ranma es incurable…-dice Kasumi tomando plácidamente el té- Tío Genma… ¿Quieres bambú?-pregunta al ver al padre de Ranma convertido en panda.  
-**NO GRACIAS…**-escribe Genma con el rotulador.  
-Saotome… debes hacer algo con tu hijo… yo no puedo responder por lo que Akane le haga si sigue así…-dice Soun leyendo el periódico.  
-**LO SÉ… A VECES (CASI SIEMPRE) PIENSO QUE DE VERDAD ES UN BAKA COMO DICE TU HIJA…**-escribe Genma, por lo que tiene que utilizar una extensión de su cartel.

oOo

Mientras tanto, Akane caminaba como siempre a la escuela y Ranma la sigue por el alambrado a la distancia. Ella camina rápidamente, con la mirada baja y los puños muy apretados, por lo que él no sabe que pensar.  
-"¿Está llorando…?"-piensa preocupado.  
Ella caminaba cada vez más rápido, alejándose de su prometido y oprimiendo sus puños con vigor.  
-Vamos… yo que culpa tengo de que tengas menos equilibrio que un mandril…-dice Ranma con la manos (y el maletín) detrás de su nuca y mirando hacia otro lado.  
Pero a pesar de la provocación, Akane no responde.  
-Ya basta…-dice Ranma hastiado. Da un gran salto por arriba de ella y queda mirándola directamente- al menos quéjate…-dice obligándola a levantar la mirada.  
-Da lo mismo…-dice ella y él nota algo en su rostro.  
-Estás herida… aquí en la mejilla…-dice él acercando su mano a la mejilla izquierda de ella, pero Akane la retira golpeándola.  
-No necesito que te preocupes por mi…-dice Akane pasando a su lado rápidamente.  
-Diablos…-murmura el joven Saotome decaído.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio, Akane se prepara para la pelea matutina contra los muchachos del colegio, pero se sorprende al ver que todos están tendidos y esparcidos en el suelo del patio.  
-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta y ve llegar a sus amigas.  
-Akane… no sabes lo que pasó…  
-¿Quién hizo eso…?  
-Una anciana…-dice una de las chicas.  
-¿Una anciana…? ¿Cómo era?  
-Bueno… era de baja estatura… cabellos largos y canos… y tenía un grande y extraño bastón.  
-¿Eh? No puede ser…-dice pensando en Cologne.  
-Esa ancianita estaba preguntando por ti… y todos los muchachos saltaron diciendo que deseaban derrotarte.  
-¿En serio?-pregunta Akane mientras Ranma juega pegándole a los chicos caídos con una ramita.  
-Si… después le contaron del anuncio de Kuno y ella les dijo que ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte….  
-Vaya… Esa ancianita tenía agallas…  
-Si… los muchachos se enojaron con ella y le exigieron que se retractara, pero ella no lo hizo, sino que lo rectificó… luego la amenazaron y le dijeron que tenía una última oportunidad o sino la pasaría muy mal… pero la anciana no se dio por vencida… así que los muchachos se le abalanzaron, pero la abuelita les dio una paliza…  
-¿Y eso qué…? Yo lo hago en tres segundos…-dice Ranma haciendo acto de aparición.  
-Hmph…-expresa Akane fríamente para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a sus amigas- vamos adentro… aprovechemos una vez que no tengo que pelear y me cuentan los detalles…-dice dejando a Ranma totalmente sulfurado y a la vez decaído en el patio.  
-Diablos…  
-¿Qué le hiciste?-dice Ukyo haciendo acto de aparición.  
-Nada Ucchan…  
-Pues no te creo… lo que le hayas hecho fue feo…-dice entrando al colegio.  
-Vaya… para que ella lo diga… demonios… tendré que disculparme…-dice rascándose la cabeza.

Akane y sus amigas entran al aula, y éstas le cuentan a la menor de los Tendo los detalles de la pelea de la anciana contra los jóvenes de la escuela Furinkan.  
-Guauuuuu… esa anciana debe de ser muy poderosa…-dice Akane cuando es interrumpida por Kuno.  
-Hermosa Akane… dichosos los ojos que admiran tu belleza…-dice y descubre la herida de su rostro- oh… ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho…?! ¡Lo mataré…! ¡¿Acaso fue Saotome…?!-pregunta Kuno furioso.  
-No, no fue él Kuno… solo fue un accidente…-dice Akane indiferente ante la preocupación del joven Tatewaki.  
-¿Quieres que te cure con mi amor?-dice Kuno tomándola de las manos, justo antes de que Ranma aterrice en su cabeza, aplastándolo como si nada.  
-Oye… lo siento… si quieres, me desharé de él por ti…-dice Ranma poniéndose de cuclillas sobre la cabeza de Kuno.  
-Ya no importa Ranma…-dice ella sin brillo en sus ojos.  
-Pero…-llega a decir el joven cuando es derribado con un borrador que avienta el profesor.  
-¡Siéntate Saotome!  
-Si, lo siento…-dice Ranma causando la risa de sus compañeros.  
-Bien… ahora que Saotome ha bajado de su nube, podemos empezar la clase… -dice el profesor y Ranma, a pesar de estar un poco avergonzado aún, no puede dejar de mirar la flemática expresión de su prometida.  
-"¿Cómo haré para que me perdone…?"-piensa una y otra vez, ideando un discurso apropiado y buscando en su mente, el momento ideal para pedirle sus disculpas. Después de todo, lo que menos quería era que todo el colegio lo presenciara como en veces anteriores o mucho menos Nabiki vendiera entradas o los grabara.

La clase culmina y Akane sale rápidamente al patio mientras Ranma inicia su persecución.  
Ella corre muy velozmente y él por poco puede seguirle el paso. La sigue por corredores y pasillos hasta que en un momento, la encuentra en el patio deportivo del instituto, donde tantas veces Akane le había pegado con pelotas de Softball.  
Ella queda allí en el patio, como buscando a alguien. Él quiere acercársele para pedirle disculpas, cuando se escucha un fuerte estruendo, parecido al de alguien que golpea el suelo. Una nube de polvo se levanta y lo primero que el joven piensa es en buscar a su prometida.  
-¿Será Shampoo? ¿Kodachi? ¿O tal vez Ukyo…?-se pregunta Ranma atravesando las espesas nubes de polvo cuando finalmente encuentra a su prometida y junto a ella a una figura encapuchada-¿Quién es…?-pregunta Ranma, pero ante sus ojos, tanto Akane como la otra persona desaparecen-¡¿Pero qué…?!-pregunta Ranma buscando en todas las direcciones a su prometida-¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡¿En dónde estás?!-grita con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando finalmente el polvo se disipa, descubre que está completamente solo.  
-¡Ranma! ¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Nabiki.  
-No lo sé… ¿Y tú de donde saliste…?  
-Eeeee… de por ahí…  
-¡¿Pensabas grabarnos con eso verdad?!-pregunta Ranma apuntando a una filmadora que la chica tiene entre sus manos.  
-Noooooooooo… que tonterías dices…- chilla Nabiki con una sonrisa forzada.  
-Ajaaaaaaa… -bufa Ranma creyéndole nada.  
-Bueno, ahora la cosa es adivinar donde está mi hermana…-dice Nabiki deseando cambiar de tema- ¿Crees que fue alguna de las otras?  
-No lo sé… casi no vi nada…  
-Pues vamos a ver…-dice Nabiki.  
-Vamos…-dice Ranma partiendo hacia el Nekohanten.  
-Iremos por Shampoo primero… ¿No?  
-Si…-dice Ranma corriendo hacia el restaurante de la amazona.

oOo

-Wo ai ni…-dice Shampoo feliz de ver a su prometido.  
-Hola Yerno…-dice Cologne al verlo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Amor no necesitar razón para ver Shampoo… él poder venir cuando querer…-dice Shampoo intentando abrazar a Ranma.  
-Vengo por Akane… ¿En dónde está?  
-¿Pasar algo a "piernas de gorila"?-pregunta Shampoo y Ranma la fulmina con la mirada.  
-Desapareció en la escuela… y no sé… pensé que…-dice Ranma pero se interrumpe para atrapar una cuchilla que se dirigía a él.  
-¡Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir…!-grita un Mousse.  
-Hola Mousse… tranquilízate… solo vengo buscando a Akane…-dice Ranma.  
-¡No te creo!-grita Mousse apretando el puño amenazante.  
-Es verdad torpe ganso…-dice Cologne echándole agua fría y ya convertido en ganso, agarrándolo del cuello.  
-Bueno… ya que no está aquí…-dice Ranma marchándose cuando Shampoo lo interrumpe.  
-Si airen querer… Shampoo ayudar…-dice poniéndole ojitos lindos.  
-NO gracias… Adiós…-dice Ranma saliendo del restaurante.  
-Bisabuela…-dice Shampoo inquisitivamente.  
-Si nieta… vamos…-dice Cologne soltando a Mousse-pato.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos…?-pregunta Nabiki que lo había esperado fuera del Nekohanten.  
-A la casa de Kuno…  
-¿No hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle primero a Ukyo? Digo, ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba en la escuela.  
-Ella no fue… no sé por qué, pero presiento que no fue ella… además, Ukyo no necesita encapucharse para atacar a Akane… En cambio Kodachi…  
-Ya lo ha hecho… tienes razón… vamos a lo de Kuno…-dice Nabiki pensando que de paso puede suministrarle a Kuno unas fotos para su colección.

Llegan a la mansión de los Kuno y allí encuentran a Kodachi y a Sasuke alimentando a Midorigame.  
-¡Ranma mi amor…!-se emociona Kodachi al verlo- ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…?-pregunta ella ilusionada.  
-No, solo vengo a buscar a Akane ¿Tú la tienes?  
-Akane…-murmura Kodachi con odio y con un mazo gigante golpea el suelo- no mi amor… no la he visto…  
-¿No estarás mintiéndome no?-pregunta Ranma desconfiado.  
-No, la señorita Kodachi no miente…-interviene Sasuke- la señorita estuvo desde la mañana alimentando a Midorigame ya que hoy no tenía clases…  
-Ya veo… bueno… nos vemos…-dice Ranma partiendo del lugar.  
-Continúa tú…-dice Kodachi dándole a su sirviente la comida de su adorado cocodrilo.  
-¿A dónde va señorita?  
-A averiguar que sucede aquí… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es mi día de suerte-dice Kodachi siguiendo a Ranma.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas…?-pregunta Ranma a Nabiki.  
-Por ahí…-dice la joven sintiendo en sus bolsillos una considerable suma que había obtenido del recién llegado Kuno.  
-Ajaaaaaaa… bueno… entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
-¿Por qué no vamos a casa…?  
-¿Al dojo?  
-Si, tal vez fue Ryoga…  
-Tienes razón, vamos…-dice Ranma partiendo hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Al llegar, encuentran a Genma-panda barriendo la entrada.  
-Papá… ¿Vino Akane a casa?-pregunta Ranma a su padre.  
-**SI, Y NO VOLVIÓ SOLA…**-escribe el padre en el cartel.  
-Ya lo sabía yo…-dice Ranma entrando a la casa rápidamente mientras Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Kuno y Kodachi entran furtivamente por el patio de la casa y se quedan ocultos detrás de los arbustos, justo cerca de la puerta del comedor.  
-¡Akane!-grita Ranma y encuentra a su prometida, junto con una anciana igual a Cologne, Soun y Kasumi a la mesa.  
-Hola Ranma… siéntate…-dice Soun señalándole un lugar junto a su hija.  
-¿Estás bien…?-le pregunta Ranma en voz baja a la joven, pero ella no le responde-¿Todavía estás enojada…?  
-Ranma… me gustaría que escucharas esto…-dice Soun.  
-Bueno… como les estaba diciendo, me llamo Gaia, y soy representante del reino de Shaonji… y he venido por las responsabilidades reales que sobre esta familia caen…-dice la anciana. Ranma, quien no puede creer el parecido de la anciana con Cologne, comienza a rodearla para observarla mejor.  
-Ejem…-toce Soun evidenciando los malos modales de su yerno.  
-¿Puedo continuar?-pregunta la anciana.  
-Si, claro Gaia…-dice Soun mientras Ranma vuelve a su lugar.  
-¿Dijiste algo sobre responsabilidades no?-pregunta el joven Saotome sin entender.  
-Verás Ranma…esto es mi culpa… creí que esto jamás nos alcanzaría… pero obviamente me equivoqué…-dice Soun triste- mi amada esposa, era la descendiente de una milenaria dinastía de reyes… la familia real de Shaonji… un reino ubicado en los ocultos valles al norte de Japón, cerca de la montaña Ozore **(Lo saqué de Shaman King)**  
-La señora era la princesa de Shaonji, pero abandonó su trono para casarse con el señor Tendo…  
-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Ranma en nombre de todos lo presentes y escondidos.  
-Hasta hace algún tiempo, los padres de la señora se encargaron del trono, pero lamentablemente fallecieron…  
-Por lo que ahora, el trono pasaría al familiar viviente más cercano…-dice Soun.  
-Así sería, si los señores no hubieran establecido en el testamento su deseo de que la menor de sus nietas ocupará su lugar como reina de Shaonji y aceptara sus responsabilidades…-dice Gaia y Ranma, tras pensarlo unos cuantos minutos, asimila las palabras.  
-Eso significa… que Akane… ¿Es la reina de Shaonji o como se llame…?-pregunta Ranma atónito.  
-Así es…-dice la anciana mirando a Akane quien se encontraba callada.  
-Eso fue gracioso… ja ja…ahora dejémonos de bromas… ¿Para que vino señora…?-pregunta Ranma tratando de conservar la paciencia.  
-Veo que vuestro amigo es muy cabeza dura Soun…-dice Gaia.  
-Si, pero entiéndalo Gaia… esto es muy difícil de asimilar para cualquiera…-dice Soun cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.  
-Vamos… ¿Me van a decir que ELLA es Reina de un lugar?-dice Ranma apuntando a Akane irónicamente **(obviamente se olvidó de que ya la había hecho enojar hoy y que además, hace unos segundos imploraba su perdón…)  
**Soun y Gaia asienten callados y Ranma no puede más que permanecer estupefacto.  
-¿Entonces…? ¿Es cierto…?-dice el joven Saotome mirando a Gaia, luego a Soun y por último a su prometida.  
-Así es… la señorita Akane es la legítima heredera del trono de Shaonji, y por lo tanto futura reina… -dice Gaia.

-Bisabuela… esa mujer ser muy parecida a usted…-dice Shampoo en voz baja a Cologne.  
-Eso ahora no importa querida nieta… lo que acaba de decir es más importante… ahora la joven Tendo es más peligrosa…-dice la abuela amazona.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Parece que la chica Tendo es reina de Shaonji…-dice Cologne.  
-¿De Shaonji? ¿Reino rival de tribu amazonas?-pregunta Shampoo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Así es…-dice Cologne.  
-Entonces Shampoo matar ahora a "piernas de gorila" y solucionar todo…-dice Shampoo tomando sus bombines y queriendo levantarse, pero su abuela se lo impide.  
-No… la mujer que se parece a mi es muy fuerte… te derrotará…-dice la anciana amazona.  
-Eso no pasar… mirar…-dice Shampoo saltando fuera de los arbustos y embistiendo hacia el comedor.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunta Ranma enojado.  
-No preocupar airen… yo terminar rápido con esto…-dice la amazona atacando a Akane, pero Gaia se interpone entre ella y la joven Tendo.  
-"¡Es rápida…!_"_-piensa Ranma que casi no pudo ver a la anciana moverse.  
-No atacarás a mi reina…-dice Gaia lanzando a Shampoo fuera de la casa.  
-Mover anciana… aunque parecer bisabuela, no ser rival…-dice Shampoo.  
-Conque eres amazona… hace mucho que no veía una… creí que se habían extinto…-dice la mujer burlonamente.  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunta Ranma.  
-La tribu de las amazonas y el reino de Shaonji han sido rivales desde el principio de los tiempos…-dice Gaia.  
-Shampoo acabar con eso ahora…-dice arremetiendo contra la anciana, pero ésta toma los bombines y con ellos golpea a Shampoo en medio del estómago dejándola sin aire.  
-Veo que tu nieta es buena Cologne…-dice Gaia- puedes salir de ahí… es deshonroso que una luchadora como tú tenga que esconderse…-dice la anciana obligando a su casi gemela a mostrarse, y junto con ella a todos los que estaban ocultos.  
-¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?!-pregunta Ranma enojado.  
-Solo vine a ver a mi amada Akane…-dice Kuno.  
-Yo vine por curiosa Ranma querido jo jo jo…-dice Kodachi.  
-Yo vine siguiendo a mi amada Shampoo…-dice Mousse tratando de besar a Soun, confundiéndolo con su chica.  
-Y yo vine para ver como estaban las cosas… y para traerte un platillo gratis…-dice Ukyo sonriente.  
-Como estaba diciendo, la señorita Akane deberá asumir su cargo como gobernante de nuestro reino, así como lo especifica el testamento de sus abuelos y el protocolo…-dice Gaia soltando el bombín de la amazona.  
-¡Akane no irá!-grita Ranma, pero de pronto ve como su prometida se pone de pie.  
-Iré señora Gaia…-dice simplemente.  
-Muy bien… si quiere puede acompañarme ahora o puede pasar una última noche aquí y mañana a la mañana yo pasaré por usted…-dice Gaia como si Ranma jamás hubiera hablado siquiera.  
-Me quedo esta noche…sino es molestia…-dice Akane mirando el suelo.  
-De acuerdo… entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana… adiós…-dice Gaia saliendo por la puerta y desapareciendo.  
-¿Estás segura hija?-pregunta Soun.  
-Si papá… estaré bien…-dice Akane.  
-¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?!-pregunta Ranma.  
-No tengo por qué discutirlo contigo… yo ya tomé mi decisión… ahora, ¿Podrían todos irse de mi casa…?-dice dirigiéndose a Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Mousse y Cologne con una seria expresión.  
-Bueno…-dicen todos no pudiendo oponerse.  
-¿No van a decir nada?-pregunta Ranma exasperado por la indiferencia de los infiltrados.  
-No…-responden todos.  
-Iré a tomar un baño…-dice Akane marchándose del lugar.

-¿Cómo puede pensar en irse…?-pregunta Ranma, acostado boca arriba, en la sala de entrenamiento y estando muy deprimido- es una tonta… no aceptó mis disculpas… y ahora se va… demonios… ¿Quién la entiende?-pregunta estando solo y ágilmente se pone de pie.

Akane mientras tanto, se encuentra tomando un baño, tranquilamente sumergida en el agua fría ya que a esa temperatura le permite pensar mejor.  
-"Si hago esto es solo por una razón… aún no puedo olvidar la cara que hizo cuando me caí… es un tonto… y fue peor como reaccionó ante la charla de Gaia… cree que soy una marimacho, que no soy linda… que tengo menos equilibrio que un mono… pues ya le demostraré que puedo ser muy femenina… pero además…-piensa ahora poniéndose más seria- me asombró la facilidad con la que Gaia derrotó a Shampoo… en cuestión de segundos… tal vez… si voy, pueda hacerme más fuerte… y al fin derrotar a esa tonta y loca amazona…"-piensa Akane mirando el techo del baño cuando escucha que la puerta se abre. Voltea su rostro y encuentra a Ranma-chica envuelta en una toalla.  
-¿Te importa si me meto?  
-Si quieres…-dice Akane indiferente.  
Ranma-chica se sumerge en el agua y queda mirando a Akane quien a su vez no deja de mirar el techo. Ambas quedan envueltas en un silencio sepulcral que Ranma no se atreve, o más bien dicho, no sabe como romper.  
-Si viniste a convencerme pierdes tiempo…-dice Akane sin dejar de mirar el techo.  
-Pero… Akane… ¿De verdad piensas dejarme…? ¡Es decir dejarnos…!-dice Ranma-chica y se corrige rápidamente.  
-Es algo que deseo hacer… debo hacerlo…  
-Pero… pero…  
-Sólo… déjame disfrutar lo que me queda aquí… mañana me iré…-dice Akane levantándose y envolviéndose en una toalla-buenas noches Ranma…-dice retirándose del cuarto de baño.  
-¡Eres una tonta Akane…!-dice Ranma-chica arrojando una cubeta de madera contra la puerta.

-¿En dónde está?-pregunta Ranma en su forma masculina, al llegar al comedor.  
-Se fue a dormir…-dice Soun.  
-Esa tonta… no sé en qué está pensando…  
-Déjala Ranma… Akane tendrá una buena razón…  
-Ahora yo no entiendo… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que éramos princesas…?-pregunta Nabiki- si me lo hubieras dicho, yo no tendría que trabajar tanto para conseguir dinero…  
-Tu madre y yo lo decidimos cuando tuvimos a Kasumi en brazos…-dice Soun- verás… mi matrimonio con tu madre no fue muy bien recibido por los padres de mi querida esposa… después de todo, ella era la princesa, y yo solo un extranjero que había caído ahí por culpa de uno de los entrenamientos de Happosai…-dice Soun serio.  
-Ya veo… -dice Kasumi quien acaba de entrar con una bandeja con té y galletas.  
-**¿ENTONCES RANMA ES REY?**-escribe Genma panda en el cartel.  
-En eso tengo dudas… no creo que ella pueda elegir marido… supongo que el magistrado de Shaonji querrá que para asumir encuentre marido… pero Ranma… no sé si le permitirán casarse con su princesa…-dice Soun.  
-Bah… cómo si yo quisiera casarme con esa… Apuesto a que no dura ni cinco segundos en ese lugar… Eso si que sería para morirse de la risa… Akane, tratando de moverse con elegancia y siguiendo un protocolo… ja ja… ¿Ya se la imaginan…? Cayéndose por las escaleras del palacio… tratando de usar vestidos…ja ja ja…-dice Ranma y ve la cara de los que lo rodean, están todos aterrados mirando atrás de él- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta y ve como Nabiki, azul del miedo le apunta atrás. Lentamente voltea y encuentra a Akane, en pijama y con un vaso de agua en las manos-A-a-akane… -balbucea Ranma muerto de miedo al ver a la joven.  
-Akane… Eeeee… Ranma no hablaba en serio…-dice Nabiki a su hermana que permanece quieta entre el comedor y el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones.  
-**DE VERDAD, ESTÁ EBRIO…**-escribe Genma con el rotulador.  
-Ya me voy a dormir…-dice Akane retirándose plácidamente a su habitación mientras las personas presentes en el comedor viven un clima de terror con expectación e inquietud mezclado con tensión a fuego lento.  
-Eso fue raro…-dice Kasumi un poco asustada.  
-La hiciste muy mal Ranma…-dice Nabiki cruzando los brazos.  
-Diablos…-dice Ranma decayéndose nuevamente **(ya va como diez veces).**

Akane entra a su pieza y después de apagar la luz se recuesta rápidamente en su cama.  
-Ranma es un tonto…-murmura tapando su boca con la almohada- tonto… pero ya verá… se lo demostraré a él y a todos… yo puedo ser reina o princesa o lo que quiera…-dice llorando casi imperceptiblemente hasta que se puede serenar.  
Trata de dormirse cuando siente que la puerta de su habitación se abre.  
-"¿Será Ranma?"-se pregunta a si misma y cuando se levanta para ver, se encuentra con…-¡P-chan! ¿A dónde estabas bonito…?-dice acariciando el hocico del cerdito con su nariz- tal vez me permitan llevarte… después de todo… sería lindo que estés a mi lado hermoso P-chan…-dice Akane recostándose junto a su cerdito, pero éste, al quedarse su dueña dormida, se zafa de sus brazos y se dirige a la bañera en donde está Soun, se sumerge allí y sale convertido en Ryoga.  
Entra furtivamente a la habitación de Genma y Ranma y comienza a gritar.  
-¡¿A dónde se irá Akane?!  
-Eeeee… ¿Ryoga?-pregunta Ranma aún dormido.  
-¡¿A dónde se va?!-pregunta tomándolo del cuello del pijama, causando que Genma-panda se despierte y los arroje por la ventana.

Ya fuera del estanque de los Tendo, Ranma-chica habla con P-chan.  
-Parece que Akane es una princesa o reina o algo así de un reino llamado Shaonji…-dice arrojándose agua caliente- mañana se irá para asumir como gobernante… se va a su reino…-dice Ranma arrojándole agua a P-chan.  
-Yo sabía que mi hermosa Akane era una reina… después de todo es tan bella, tan hermosa… tan femenina…-dice Ryoga obnubilado.  
-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Akane?-pregunta Ranma sacándose algo de la oreja.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-grita Ryoga atacándolo, pero Ranma le esquiva.  
-Bueno, la cosa es que Akane se va a su reino mañana…  
-Bueno… no importa… ella dijo que pensaba llevarme…-dice Ryoga mirando petulantemente a Ranma.  
-Bah…  
-Bueno… ya tengo la información que quería… adiós…-dice Ryoga arrojándose al estanque y transformándose inmediatamente en P-chan.  
-Ryoga desgraciado… lo haces para dormir con ella…-dice Ranma persiguiéndolo en vano hasta la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, pero aunque estaba abierta, no se atreve a entrar-"No debería… no sé… después de todo…sigue enojada conmigo…"-piensa y ve como Ryoga/P-chan se zambulle entre los brazos de su amada- maldito Ryoga…-murmura por la bajo al ver lo cómodo que duerme el cerdito entre los cálidos senos de su prometida.  
Sin poder evitarlo, queda estático mirando el rostro de Akane iluminado por la luna que penetra la ventana de su cuarto. Duerme así, tan plácidamente, tan tranquila… tan serena… como pocas veces la había visto… después de todo, él era quien causaba la mayoría de los enojos de la joven. Pero en ese preciso instante se veía tan linda… con sus labios de a rato juntos… mostrando una boca deseosa de ser besada, a veces mostrando esas sonrisas que Ranma adoraba… esas sonrisas de ángel que él pocas veces veía, pero que anhelaba de verdad.  
-Akane…-murmura y sin darse cuenta, se manda dentro de la alcoba sigilosamente- no quiero que te vayas…-murmura estando cerca de ella- ¿Por qué será… que solo te lo puedo decir así?-pregunta recostando sus brazos sobre la cama y sobre ellos su rostro- eres tan linda cuando estás así…-dice viendo su rostro, cuando ve a P-chan- y tú… eres un desgraciado… si pudiera te haría chuletas…-murmura imaginándose a Ryoga siendo asado a la parrilla, pero rápidamente sus deseos asesinos se disipan al volver al rostro de ella- ahhh… que más puedo hacer si no podemos hablar por más de tres minutos… pero de verdad… te juro… que no quiero que te vayas…-dice acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
-Ahhh… Ranma…-suspira ella en sueños, acurrucándose más y más con las sábanas.  
-Buenas noches Akane…-dice él saliendo de la habitación.  
-Que tonto eres…-dice ella abriendo los ojos, ya que solo estaba fingiendo estar dormida, pero sus ojos se separan derramando lágrimas.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Akane… ¿Ya estás despierta…?-pregunta Kasumi asombrada de que Akane esté levantada a las 6:00 en punto.  
-No podía dormir Kasumi… pero está bien… tuve tiempo de hacer mis maletas…-dice apuntándole a un rincón de la habitación.  
-Bueno… ¿Quieres tomar un té?  
-Muchas gracias Kasumi…  
-Dime Akane…-dice la hermana mayor preparando el té- ¿Por qué irás? Nunca creí que te interesara eso de ser reina de un lugar… es decir… yo nunca te imagine… bueno… ya sabes lo que quiero decir…  
-Si hermana… yo tampoco me imagino de Reina… es decir, después de todo soy una "marimacho"…-dice recordando las palabras de Ranma.  
-No digas eso… no es verdad…  
-Ya lo afronté Kasumi… nadie aquí me considera femenina… y esta es una buena oportunidad de probarme a mi misma que si puedo serlo…-dice tomando entre sus manos la taza de té que Kasumi le extiende.  
-Ya veo… pero creo que controlar un reino es más que una oportunidad de demostrar algo…  
-Ya lo sé… Yo pienso tomar esto muy en serio…  
-Eso espero…  
-Está muy delicioso… como siempre Kasumi…  
-Gracias… ¿Cuándo viene la señora Gaia?  
-Debe estar por llegar… ya es 6:10…  
-Ahhh… buenos días hijas…-dice Soun entrando al comedor.  
-Buenos días papá…  
-Buenos días…  
-¿Me das un poco de té?-dice tomando el periódico.  
-Si claro… ya mismo iré…-dice Kasumi partiendo a la cocina.  
Poco a poco los residentes del Dojo se van despertando, para ninguno de ellos hay trabajo o escuela hoy… este día está hecho solo para la despedida de Akane.  
-Buenos días…-dice Nabiki en medio de un bostezo.  
-Buenos días…-contestan todos.  
-**BUENOS DÍAS**…-escribe Genma en el cartel.  
-Saotome… ¿No piensas volver a ser humano? Si quieres te caliento una tetera-dice Soun a Genma-panda.  
-**ESTOY MUY CÓMODO ASÍ… GRACIAS IGUALMENTE…  
**-De acuerdo…siéntate…  
-Solo falta Ranma…-dice Nabiki y todos la miran como si hubiera llamado al diablo-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hice?-pregunta sintiendo un aura maligna que no proviene de Akane, sino de los presentes. Voltea hacia el frente y encuentra a su hermana con la mirada baja.  
-Está bien… no tienen que ponerse así porque lo nombró a ese baka…-dice ella levantando su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa disimuladamente forzada.  
-Eeeee… bueno…-dice Nabiki tratando de tomar su té.  
-¿Ya tienes todo listo hija?-pregunta Soun.  
-Si papá… ya está todo… ¿Crees que me dejen llevar a P-chan?  
-Puede ser y puede no ser… cuando venga Gaia pregúntale.  
-Ok…-dice Akane pero se interrumpe al escuchar un bullicio que viene desde fuera de la casa- ¿Pero qué…?-pregunta poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia la puerta de la casa, en donde encuentra a todos (Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo y Cologne)-¿Qué pasa?  
-Hemos venido a desearte un buen viaje… mi querida Akane… después de todo… siempre he sabido que eras una reina… y ahora al fin… serás digna de ser mi esposa…-dice Kuno con su famoso tono melodramático.  
-Si, lo que digas…-dice ella agitando la mano como tratando de espantar un mosquito.  
-Shampoo también despedir a piern… es decir, a chica Tendo… Shampoo saber que chica Tendo ser buena reina…-dice la amazona mientras Akane la mira sospechosa.  
-"Sé lo que piensas… sabes que me iré y dejaré a Ranma solo… no me engañas ni por un segundo… ni tú, ni ellas…"-piensa Akane mirando a Ukyo y a Kodachi que la observan con la misma sonrisa falsa que Shampoo.  
-Espero sinceramente que te vaya bien en tu viaje Akane Tendo…-dice Mousse inclinándose frente a ella. Akane, a pesar de que ese muchacho era "amigo" de Shampoo, sabía que nunca había procurado hacerle daño a ella… además, quitando el hecho de que quiera matar a Ranma y de que es medio cegato, Mousse era tierno…  
-Gracias Mousse… pero no tienes que hacerlo… ¿Te podría pedir un favor antes de marcharme?-le susurra Akane al oído, causando los celos de Kuno, y aunque no lo admita, ni bajo la más horrible tortura, de Shampoo.  
-Claro… ¿Qué deseas?  
-Por favor… cuida a ese baka de ojos azules…-dice ella refiriéndose por supuesto a Ranma- no dejes que nada malo le pase… por favor…  
-Si, claro… mientras no se acerque a mi amada Shampoo…-dice Mousse causando una risita en la joven, lo cual aumenta los celos.  
-Mousse deber volver a restaurante a trabajar… bisabuela no pagar por hablar…-dice Shampoo con el seño fruncido.  
-Si… adiós Akane Tendo…  
-Adiós…  
-Bueno… Shampoo también querer irse… tener que arreglar ciertas cosas con pato… ¿Bisabuela acompañar?  
-Yo voy luego querida nieta… antes deberé hablar con la chica Tendo…-dice Cologne mirando a Akane rechazar un abrazo de Kodachi y desenmascarando que tenía dardos con anestésicos en la mano.  
-¿Me querías dar un regalo de despedida?-pregunta Akane sarcásticamente.  
-Viejas costumbres no se pueden olvidar…-dice Kodachi sonriéndole.

-Chica Tendo…-exclama Cologne.  
-¿Si…?  
-Ten cuidado en Shaonji… no todo es tan maravilloso como parece… pero por sobre todo… confía en Gaia, y has todo lo que te diga…  
-¿Por qué me dices esto? No creí que te preocuparas por la rival de tu nieta que además, es reina del país rival de la tribu de las amazonas.  
-Eso ahora no importa… Gaia ya viene…-dice mirando para la calle. Indudablemente, aparecida de la nada, allí estaba Gaia. -Recuerda lo que te dije…-dice Cologne antes de marcharse.  
-Señorita Tendo…-dice Gaia al llegar al portal de la casa.  
-Ya estoy lista para irme señora Gaia…-dice Akane reverenciándose.  
-Bien… hola señor Tendo… señoritas Tendo Kasumi y Nabiki…-dice haciendo una profunda reverencia- y él es…-dice señalando a Genma.  
-Él es mi consuegro… Genma Saotome…  
-¿Consuegro…? Ayer creí que era una mascota…-pregunta Gaia arqueando una ceja.  
-Si, mi padre me comprometió con el hijo del señor Genma cuando éramos niños…el joven de ayer al mediodía…-explica Akane tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía al mencionar a Ranma.  
-Ya veo… bueno, ya debemos irnos…  
-Señora Gaia ¿Puedo llevar a P-chan?-pregunta Akane sonrojada.  
-¿P-chan?  
-Si…-dice levantando al cerdito que justo en ese momento llegaba- él es mi mascota P-chan…-dice acariciando al pequeño.  
-Mientras sepa comportarse no hay problema… pero le advierto que no permitiré que interfiera en sus deberes, se le asignará un cuidador especial…  
-Si así puedo llevarlo está bien…  
-Entonces vamos… debemos darnos prisa… hay muchas cosas por hacer…  
-Adiós papá… adiós Kasumi, Nabiki… Tío Genma… -dice abrazando a cada uno de ellos y esquivando a Kuno que aún se encontraba por allí.  
Voltea hacia la casa durante un segundo, guardando un poco de esperanza de que ese baka bajara y al menos se despidiera, después de todo, tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería… pero nada sucedió.  
Como Gaia comenzaba a impacientarse, la siguió por la calle cargando a P-chan, hasta desaparecer mágicamente en el aire.

-"Ya se fue…"-pensaba Ranma mirando desde la ventana de la habitación de la joven reina- no puedo creer que se fuera… Akane… -murmuraba decaído mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba en la cama de ella- se fue… -repetía una y otra vez mirando el cielo raso de la alcoba- no me gusta la idea de que esté sola… si hubiera un modo…-se decía a sí mismo sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Mientras tanto, Akane Tendo se encontraba inmersa en una densa neblina.  
-¿Qué…? ¿En dónde estoy? ¡Gaia! ¡Señora Gaia!-pregunta asustada con P-chan en los brazos.  
-Aquí señorita…-dice la voz de Gaia y Akane la sigue. Camina sin poder ver hasta que sale de la neblina y encuentra a la anciana.  
-Gaia… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
-Señorita… bienvenida a Shaonji…-dice Gaia apuntando hacia una hermosa ciudad fortaleza, embellecida en el centro con un hermoso palacio en forma de torre con hermosas ornamentaciones ovaladas.  
-Es hermoso…-dice Akane sin poder creerlo.  
-Aún dudaba ¿Verdad? Este es Shaonji, reino de su madre y ahora… suyo…  
-Wou…-balbucea Akane cuando Gaia le llama la atención.  
-Señorita… mire allá…-dice la anciana apuntando a la entrada de la ciudad. La joven Tendo observa como una caravana de gente sale detrás de una carroza dorada y plateada jalada por hermosos caballos blancos.  
-¡¿Qué…?!  
-Ese es su pueblo… y está rebosante de alegría de conocerla… ahora, sé que usted está acostumbrada a manejar multitudes… sobre todo durante sus mañanas…-dice la anciana y Akane tarda un poco en reaccionar.  
-Ohhh… eso, no me preocupa… ya me acostumbré a pelear con todos los varones del colegio por las mañanas…-dice la chica levantando su puño.  
-Eso no deberá hacerlo más aquí… lo único que necesito es que cuando pase la carroza… usted se suba sin detenerla…-dice mirándola fijamente los ojos.  
-¿Eh?-pregunta la joven y enseguida lo entiende- de acuerdo…-dice decidida.  
-Muy bien…-dice la anciana sonriendo.  
La carroza se acerca cada vez más rápido, seguida por la gente que parecía una manada de elefantes felices.  
-¿Lista señorita?  
-¡Lista!-dice Akane poniéndose en posición y aferrando fuertemente a P-chan.  
El carro se acerca más y más, a la velocidad de un auto de carreras. En el segundo que pasa por enfrente ellas, ambas saltan dentro de ella **(los cocheros ya tenían las puertas abiertas XD).  
**-Fiuuu… eso estuvo cerca…-dice Akane alegre-¿Te gusto lindo P-chan?-pregunta la joven y el cerdito asiente contento.  
-"No importa que peligro pase… si estoy junto a ti mi amada Akane…"-piensa Ryoga en su forma porcina.  
-Lo hizo bien señorita Tendo… pronto llegaremos a Palacio…-dice Gaia sonriendo como nada.  
-Ok…

**Mientras tanto en Nerima…**

-Aún no puedo creer que Akane se haya ido…-suspira Kasumi, quien por primera vez, no puede cantar al hacer sus tareas.  
-Si… extrañaré a nuestra hermanita…-dice Nabiki mordiendo una galleta como si le hubiera hecho algo malo.  
-Ahhhh…-suspiran ambas con la mirada perdida. No costaba para nada reconocer que las discusiones de Ranma y Akane eran el entretenimiento de la familia, el alma de la fiesta por así decirlo… ahora solo verían a Ranma acosado por sus demás prometidas… **(Aburrido ****zZ****)  
**-Vamos… no se pongan así niñas… hay que ser fuertes… y ser fuertes… y, y, y…-dice Soun tratando de insistir, pero las lágrimas lo desbordan.  
-Ya papá… todo estará bien…-dice Kasumi tratando de consolar a su padre.  
-**NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE VAYA DEJANDO SOLO A RANMA… -**escribe Genma muy decaído.  
-Lo sé… Saotome… ¿No volverás a ser humano?- pregunta Soun.  
**-NO LO SÉ… ME SIENTO TRISTE DE QUE NUESTROS HIJOS NO SE VAYAN A CASAR… -**escribe Genma/panda con los ojitos decaídos.  
-Aunque no seas más mi consuegro, puedes quedarte en mi casa… eso tenlo por seguro…-dice Soun tomando las manos de su amigo de la infancia y llorando desconsoladamente juntos…

-Dios… todos están raros…-dice Ranma mirando la escena. La familia se veía tan apagada sin Akane allí, con sus enojos y perfectas sonrisas…-¿Cómo puedo hacer? Ya se fue y no creo que pueda seguirla… tal vez… si le pido ayuda a esa anciana… No… estoy loco… nunca me ayudaría a llegar a ella… -dice Ranma pensando en Cologne-mejor voy a pasear…-dice saliendo del dojo.  
Comienza a caminar por las calles de Nerima, siguiendo el camino que hacía todos los días para ir al colegio cuando de pronto ve una corta melena oscura y sin pensarlo corre tras ella.  
-¡¿Akane?!-pregunta tomando del brazo a la chica de cortos cabellos y descubre que no es Akane-Ohhh… lo siento… se parece mucho a alguien que conozco…-dice Ranma soltándola y siguiendo su camino- "¿Cómo pude pensar que sería ella? Akane se fue… yo la vi… con mis propios ojos… tengo que convencerme… ella se fue…"-piensa mientras camina con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el piso.

Sin darse cuenta, llega al consultorio del doctor Tofu y sin razón aparente entra.  
-¿Doctor Tofu?-pregunta Ranma al entrar.  
-¡Hola Ranma! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te volvió a golpear Akane? ¿Con qué fue? ¿Una pelota o un martillo? ¿Tal vez una tetera?-dice el doctor mientras pule su magnífico esqueleto…  
-No doctor… acaso… ¿No sabe lo de Akane?-pregunta Ranma.  
-No… ¿Qué pasó con ella?  
-Ella se fue…-dice Ranma triste.  
-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?  
-Se la llevó una anciana… parece que Akane es reina de un país… y ahora debe asumir al trono…  
-Ahhh… hablas de Shaonji…-dice el doctor Tofu.  
-¿Cómo sabe?  
-Ya había oído de él… lo escuché de boca del señor Tendo hace mucho tiempo…  
-¿En serio? Cuénteme…-dice Ranma ansioso.  
-No es una linda historia para contar… pero está bien que tú la sepas… después de todo eres el prometido de Akane…

**Flash back**

-Debería tener más cuidado señor Tendo…-dice el doctor Tofu vendando la pierna de Soun.  
-No es problema… no es nada… ¿No lo ve? Fuerte como caballo…-dice Soun golpeándose el pecho demasiado fuerte y causando una fea tos.  
-Ya no es tan joven señor Tendo…-dice el doctor sonriente.  
-No me subestime doctor… yo puedo hacer lo que desee… muchos envidiarían mi condición física…-dice irguiéndose triunfante.  
-Lo que diga… Dígame… ¿Cómo está la familia?  
-Bien… Mi amada esposa está un poco mal… pero se recuperará… ella es fuerte…  
-Ya veo…  
-Kasumi… ella es igual a ella… siempre sonriente…  
-Si… lo sé…-dice el doctor Tofu endulzado.  
-Bueno… después está Nabiki que hace peajes en las puertas de las habitaciones… no sé de dónde lo sacó a eso…  
-Je je je…  
-Y después está la pequeña Akane… tú la ves muy seguido… se pelea con todo el mundo y solo tiene 4 años…  
-Si, pero es muy dulce… es una niña muy tierna…  
-Ahhh…-suspira Soun evidenciando una tristeza interna.  
-Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea señor Tendo…  
-Doctor… ¿Usted tiene miedos?  
-Pues… si… todos los tenemos…  
-Pero yo no hablo de miedos comunes… sino de miedos que quisiera nunca afrontar…  
-Si… tengo unos cuantos… Señor Tendo… ¿Qué sucede?  
-Le diré algo que nadie más sabe… puede que algún día… se lleven a algunas de mis hijas…-dice Soun deprimido.  
-¿Cómo?-dice el doctor conmocionado.  
-¿Usted ha escuchado hablar del Reino de Shaonji?  
-Un poco… dicen que es un reino ubicado en los ocultos valles del norte… que nadie puede llegar allí si no es acompañado por alguno de sus habitantes natales…  
-¿Qué haría… si yo le dijera… que mi esposa es… miembro de la familia real de ese país...?-pregunta Soun con la cabeza baja.  
-Señor tendo…-dice Tofu sin darse cuenta que ha apretado demasiado los vendajes.  
-Mi adorada esposa… se casó conmigo a pesar del rechazo de sus padres…pero si algún día alguno de mis suegros llegara a faltar… o Dios no lo quiera… mi esposa… mis hijas tendrán que asumir… y yo… no quisiera esa vida para ellas…-dice Soun rompiendo en lágrimas de verdadera angustia.  
-Señor Tendo… no sé que decirle…  
-Tengo tanto miedo de perder a mis hijas… son lo que más amo en este mundo…  
-Ya verá que nadie se las llevará… ellas sabrán que hacer…  
-Solo prométame que nunca… jamás se lo dirá a nadie… por favor doctor…  
-Se lo prometo señor… no se lo diré a nadie…-susurra el doctor palmeándole la espalda. No tomaba el asunto como una broma ya que si algo sabía, era que Soun Tendo no era un hombre que se dejara quebrar fácilmente.

**Fin del Flash back **

-Ya veo… él ya estaba preocupado desde entonces…-dice Ranma sentado con su misma cara de **BAKA**.  
-Si… ahora te digo esto porque ya no es necesario ocultarlo… ¿Con que… se llevaron a Akane?-pensaba el doctor Tofu.  
-Si… pero no importa… ella eligió ir… que haga con su vida lo que quiera…-dice Ranma saliendo del consultorio para continuar con su caminata- gracias por todo doc…  
-De nada…-se despide el doctor.

Ranma retoma la caminata por Nerima, pero se entristece cada vez más… a cada paso, a cada instante recuerda a Akane. La recuerda al recorrer cada una de las partes de la ciudad que ha visitado con ella.  
Sin proponérselo, llega al Furinkan, donde encuentra los varones del colegio deprimidos porque Akane no ha llegado.  
-¡Ahí está Ranma!-grita uno de ellos y todos se abalanzan contra él.  
-¡No molesten estorbos!-gritó Ranma tan enojado que todos se quedaron inertes- Akane se fue de la ciudad por algún tiempo… así que no me molesten…-dice enojado- ahora váyanse…-dice fulminándolos con la mirada.

**Mientras tanto en Shaonji…**

-Señorita Tendo… ya llegamos…-dice Gaia bajando de la carroza.  
-Ahhh… bueno…-dice Akane bajando de la carroza dificultosamente con P-chan en manos.  
Apenas baja el peldaño de la escalera (ayudada por el cochero), queda perpleja al ver el imponente frente del palacio imperial. Una hermosa construcción color blanco-antiguo con ornamentos curvos por toda su estructura, incluyendo puertas y ventanales, ya que no eran simples ventanas, eran más como vitrales multicolores.  
El centro del castillo era una hermosa torre que se extendía hasta el cielo y en su comienzo, justo cuando terminaba el techo y empezaba la torre, había una hermosa rosa tallada en lo que parecía roca sólida.  
-G-gaia…. ¿E-esto es en serio?-pregunta Akane con los ojos fuera de órbita.  
-Pero claro señorita… es solo suyo…-dice Gaia con satisfacción viendo que se logró en la joven el efecto que esperaba.  
-¿Mío…?-pregunta la joven Tendo soltando a P-chan que estaba tan deslumbrado como ella.  
-Vamos adentro… podrá ducharse, cambiarse y comer algo…-dice Gaia dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio, que era vigilada por varios guardias a cada lado del portal.  
Al entrar, como si no fuera ya suficiente, Akane encuentra una gran multitud, ordenada en fila que se inclinaba conforme ella pasaba.  
-Estos son sus consejeros y servidumbre…-dice Gaia señalándole a la gente que bordea su camino.  
Recién en esos momentos, ella puede comprender la magnitud de su situación. Ella era ahora la responsable de la vida de un reino entero, de cada una de las personas que en él habitaban. Debía asumir deberes sin saber si estaba preparada para ello.  
-Gaia… yo… no sé si…  
-Señorita Tendo…-llega a murmurar la anciana antes de extender su bastón para sostener a Akane, quien había quedado desmayada- no se preocupe… yo estoy aquí…-le dijo a la inconciente joven mientras P-chan parecía reconocer algo familiar en los movimientos de la anciana.

**Mientras tanto en Nerima…**

-Diablos… mejor me voy a casa… ya estoy harto de esto… ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan difícil?-dice Ranma mientras todos los chicos de la secundaria Furinkan están aterrorizados.  
-Ranma…-lo llama una de las amigas de Akane.  
-¿Si?  
-Eeeee… ¿Es verdad lo que… se rumora?  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso, de que Akane se fue… para ser… Reina y casarse con otro chico…-dice la chica tratando de no excederse.  
-Si… es verdad…-dice Ranma más desanimado.  
-Bueno… sabes… no quiero atormentarte… debe ser duro perder a una muchacha tan linda y tierna como Akane… con las chicas lo sabemos…-dice ella retirándose.  
A pesar de haber pasado esta situación muchas veces, Ranma no se atrevió a replicarle como tantas veces lo ha hecho que Akane no era nada suyo, que no sentía nada por ella… porque la única verdad, era que Akane se había ido y él no podría estar más triste.

**Esa noche en Shaonji…**

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy…?-pregunta Akane al despertar. Sus ojos se abren e inmediatamente se cierran al encandilarse con la habitación. Tan cargada, tan decorada y adornada que lastimaba la vista, al menos su vista, acostumbrada a las cosas simples- ¿Gaia?  
-Si señorita…-dice la anciana apareciendo junto a su lado.  
-¿Entonces no es un sueño?-dice un poco decepcionada.  
-No, no lo es… usted es mi reina… la reina de todo Shaonji…-dice Gaia.  
-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-Es la 20:00 hs…-dice la ancianita consultando un gran reloj de oro que colgaba de la pared.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto estuve desmayada? Es raro… nunca he tardado más de unos cuantos minutos…-dice rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Unos minutos? ¿Esto ya le ha pasado a menudo?  
-Pero claro… si se vive en mi casa los desmayos y golpes están a la orden del día…-dice ella como si nada.  
-A usted le resultará cómico, pero yo me siento muy mal al saber que mi reina vivió en tan pésimas condiciones…  
-No te preocupes… esas "condiciones" me hacen más fuerte…-dice Akane sonriéndole a la mujer.  
-Debe levantarse rápido… la están esperando en el salón de fiestas…-dice Gaia poniéndose de pie.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Pero claro… no esperará que su llegada sea tomada a la ligera por los súbditos…-dice Gaia- allí encontrará un vestido de su talla y lo que necesite solo pídalo…-dice saliendo de la alcoba.  
-Dios… es hermoso…-dice Akane contemplando el hermoso vestido que Gaia le había dejado.  
-Señorita, ¿Desea que la ayudemos?-pregunta una de sus damas de compañía.  
-No, estoy bien…-dice ella sonriéndole.  
-Si necesita algo llámenos…-dice la muchacha retirándose de la habitación también.  
-Bueno… tengo que prepararme para la fiesta- dice Akane empezando a desvestirse.

Minutos más tarde, Akane ya estaba lista.

-Es más hermoso de lo que pensaba…-dice dando vueltas enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo entero. El vestido era de tonos matizados de rosa y blanco, ajustado en su busto y abdomen, y una abultada falda que ondeaba con el más mínimo paso de ella.  
-Señorita… ya debe salir…-dice Gaia del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.  
-Si Gaia… ya voy…-dice Akane saliendo de la alcoba.  
-Muy bien… está hermosa, preciosa mi reina… ahora, iremos al gran salón… allí se presentará ante los nobles del reino… duques, condes, marqueses, barones… todos están aquí…  
-¿Crees que soy la persona adecuada para ser su reina…?-pregunta Akane casi sin darse cuenta.  
-¿Eh? Je je… claro que lo creo… sus abuelos fueron grandes gobernantes, su madre fue toda una dama… y yo sé que usted ha heredado tanto su fuerza como su belleza…-dice Gaia mirando maternalmente a la joven Tendo.  
-Gaia… muchas gracias…-dice Akane dándole una de sus sonrisas angelicales, aquellas que Ranma adoraba y por las que llegaba a considerarla _kawaii_.  
-Muy bien… sonríales así y se notarán las mismas cualidades que veo yo en usted…-dice Gaia cuando llegan hasta un pasaje tapando por una cortina roja- del otro lado, están todos… ¿Está lista?  
-Si… vamos…-dice Akane decidida.  
Gaia abre la cortina y por ella ingresan al gran salón, lleno de gente con elegantes trajes que la mira sonriente. Por entre medio de la gente, una alfombra roja con el grabado de un gran dragón dorado marca el camino hasta el trono.  
-Damas y caballeros del reino de Shaonji… les presento con alegría a vuestra futura reina… la princesa Akane Tendo...-dice Gaia presentándola.  
Akane sonríe muy nerviosa y comienza a caminar hacia el trono, con la mirada un poco baja y las manos juntas. Se sienta lentamente en el trono y Gaia comienza a hablar.  
-Nobles del reino… juntos, hemos presenciado el magnífico reinado de los antepasados de la princesa Akane… pero ahora ha llegado una nueva era… a pesar de su corta edad, estoy segura de que la princesa Akane será una gran gobernante… pero como todos sabemos, la tradición de Shaonji expresa claramente que si el heredero al trono es una mujer, ésta, deberá contraer matrimonio antes de asumir el mismo…  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Akane desconociendo esa tradición.  
-Y debe hacerlo…-continua Gaia ignorando la interrupción- en un plazo de 1 mes…  
-¿Cómo…?-murmura Akane tratando de comprender las palabras de la anciana.  
-Concluido este anuncio… si la princesa Akane lo desea, nos gustaría escuchar algunas palabras.  
-¿Eh? Si…-dice Akane tratando de componerse, después de todo, si Ranma podía soportar que se le aparecieran prometidas cada dos por tres, ella podría con un matrimonio rápido pero no arreglado- soy solo una adolescente… y puedo no entender muchas cosas, tampoco conozco el pasado de mi madre… pero apenas al llegar, sentí que Shaonji era mi hogar… la calidez de las personas que me acompañaron hasta aquí, la de aquellos que me recibieron y la de los aquí presentes me hace sentir esto. Sé que algunos dudan que pueda hacerlo, hasta yo lo dudo…-dice ella sonriéndoles cálidamente- pero si lo hacemos juntos… podemos llevar a Shaonji adelante… muchas gracias por escucharme…-dice Akane reverenciándose.

Los nobles de Shaonji aplauden a su nueva soberana, excepto uno de ellos, uno que miraba a Akane despectivamente.

-Mírala bien… ella podría llegar a ser tu futura esposa… eso si se porta bien…-dice un hombre robusto con una prominente barriga cubierta por un saco lleno de medallas. Su también robusto cuello sobresaltaba del cuello de la camisa y su bigote blanco y espeso lo hacía parecer una gran morsa.  
-Es linda…-dice un joven noble a su lado. Al contrario del anterior, muy apuesto, con ojos marrones y un lacio cabello castaño atado. Su rostro denotaba su estirpe y tranquilidad, y su cuerpo era estilizado y muy bien proporcionado.  
-Solo hay que asegurarnos de que se enamore de ti…  
-No te preocupes… no fallaré…  
-Eso espero… hijo…

**Mientras tanto en Nerima…**

-No lo soporto más… sino queda otra... iré a pedirle ayuda a esa bruja…-suspira Ranma caminando por la ciudad.  
Decidido camina hacia en Nekohanten en busca de Cologne.  
Llega a la entrada del restaurante y decide tomar la situación como tomar una medicina de feo sabor, mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor. A paso rápido pasa la puerta del restaurante, esquivando a Shampoo que no terminaba de decirle Wode airen, cuando se vio frente a frente con Cologne.  
-Oh, yerno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Necesitosuayuda…-murmura Ranma de manera rápida e inaudible para cualquier persona, pero no para Cologne, pero igualmente esa bruja lo hace reiterar su pedido.  
-¿Cómo? No escuché…-dice dirigiendo su oído al joven.  
-¡Vieja de mier…!-comienza a difamar Ranma, pero se tranquiliza, después de todo, es por Akane- necesito-su-ayuda…  
-Oh, ya veo… ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?  
-Para llegar a Shaonji…  
-¿Por qué Wode airen querer ir a reino rival de amazonas…? ¿No quería airen estar lejos de molesta Tendo?-pregunta Shampoo un poco enojada por la indiferencia de airen.  
-Quiero ir y ya… no tienen que importarte mis razones…-dice Ranma de manera cortante.  
-Bueno, hay una forma…-dice Cologne ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de su bisnieta- tengo mis contactos en Shaonji, y ya me han dicho que la institutriz de la futura reina, Gaia, está buscando cuidadores para la mascota real, P-chan…  
-¿Esa "cosa" va a tener cuidador…?-pregunta Ranma sin creerlo.  
-¿Por qué te alegra?  
-Por nada…-dice Ranma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de todo, Ryoga esperaba pasar día y noche junto con Akane, pero ahora iba a tener cuidador.  
-Pensaba que podíamos usarlo…-dice Cologne interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Bueno… podrías pedir ese empleo…-dice Cologne con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ser el cuidador de Ryoga? ¿Me estás jodiendo?  
-Esa es la forma conveniente de entrar a Shaonji… hay otra pero…  
-La otra… sea cual sea…-dice Ranma.  
-La otra opción es enseñarte a tele-transportarte…  
-Me gusta…  
-Pero para realizar la técnica se necesita mucho tiempo de estudio…  
-No importa… cuanto, unas horas, unos días, tal vez unas semanas…  
-Cincuenta años…-dice Cologne mientras Ranma se vuelve de piedra.  
-¿Me estás jodiendo…? ¡¿Cincuenta años?!  
-Así es… ahora, ¿Vas a escucharme en lugar de buscar el camino más fácil?-pregunta Cologne con ironía.  
-Ok, te escucho…  
-Sigue mi consejo, preséntate por el empleo… conociendo a Gaia querrá encontrar cuidador para el cerdo lo más rápido posible… querrá que la chica Tendo se concentre en otras cosas y no en ese cerdo…  
-Ok, ¿Entonces dices que mañana?  
-A más tardar a la tarde te apuesto que Gaia hará el anuncio, pero ten cuidado… la familia real de Shaonji es muy querida por su gente, no me extrañaría que encontraras a miles de personas que buscan cuidar a la mascota real…  
-¿Y cómo se decide quién es mejor para cuidar un cerdo?  
-Me extraña que no lo hayas deducido… eso se resuelve como la mayoría de las cosas por aquí querido yerno…-canturrea Cologne con una sonrisa.  
-Adivino, una competencia de artes marciales…-dice Ranma entre una mezcla de resignación y diversión.  
-Correcto…  
-Bueno, nunca he perdido una competencia de artes marciales…-dice Ranma llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca.  
-No te confíes yerno… los habitantes de Shaonji son expertos en artes marciales… recuerda que son rivales de las amazonas… su mayor logro es haber mezclado perfectamente las artes marciales y la magia, creando su único y original estilo de lucha… me avergüenzo en reconocer que las amazonas aprendimos de ellos…-dice Cologne.  
-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…-silba Ranma denotando sorpresa.  
-Así es…  
-Wode airen… no impresionar por esas cosas… amazonas ser más fuertes, amazonas ser más lindas, amazonas ser mejores en todo…-dice Shampoo ofendida por la sorpresa de Ranma.  
-La verdad… la historia de nuestros pueblos es muy confusa… tu mismo te habrás dado cuenta de lo parecida que somos Gaia y yo querido yerno…  
-Pues la verdad…  
-Claro que yo soy más bella… jua jua jua…-dice Cologne con una coqueta mirada.

* * *

**Fin capítulo 1**

**Capítulo 2: Una pelirroja en Shaonji o Un príncipe para Akane.**


End file.
